Flash and his secrets
by BGJ
Summary: It's a Flash / Spiderman fluffy/smutty/romatic story. Multi-Chapter.


_**I don't own Spiderman or any of the people in this. If I did, this would be a scene in a movie and not a story on a web site. I hope you all enjoy this. After watching The Amazing Spiderman I just couldn't help but think how amazing Spiderman really is. ;-)**_

_**I just can't wait until I get the chapter written where they... Oh no spoilers.. Sorry. :P**_

* * *

Life was normal again. Or at least as normal as it ever could be for Peter Parker. As construction slowly finished around the city, talk began to fade of the "Dinosaur" that wreaked havoc and Spiderman was reduced to stopping the simple muggers again. Gwen couldn't live with the danger of never knowing if he was safe and after a few weeks the strain finally cracked the relationship. The people of the city went on with their lives. Spiderman was only important when he was needed. Flash had managed to make everyone forget how Pete had humiliated him and was back to his old tricks again, and Pete didn't fight back.

Peter tried to delay as he loaded his things into his bag, but when he found he could hold off no longer there was still one face he had yet to see leaving the locker room. _At least no one will be around to see Flash pound me._ He thought to himself as he walked into the poorly lit room. Stepping to a locker he pulled out a clean set of cloths from his bag and place them on the top shelf before stripping and replacing the clean ones with his gym cloths. Wearing only his shower shoes, Pete began to walk towards the showers, listening intently he was puzzled by a familiar sound he couldn't quite place. Pete stopped so suddenly as he stepped around the corner the he slid on the wet floor and caught himself on the nearby shower knob.

Flash turned, his hand still firmly gripping his heavily lathered and fully erect member. Surprise turned to a quick flash of embarrassment before Flash converted it to anger. Pete had plenty of time to react, but what could he really do? Nothing says "_I'm Spiderman!_" quite like climbing a wall in front of people Pete thought to himself. Peters head hit the wall as Flash shoved him flat to the wall with his forearm. "What do you think you're doing watching me in the shower?" Flash growled, face to face. Their bodies were only inches apart and Peter could smell the fresh clean scent of Flashes body wash mixed slightly with sweat. For a moment his mind began to wonder what it would feel like if he moved closer and their bodies touched but then his mind snapped back to reality. "What's this? Does Puny Parker have a little crush?" Flash said in a mocking tone

Peter was confused until he noticed the familiar feeling of swelling in his groin. Peter flushed with embarrassment as he slipped from the wall and ran back to the locker room, Flash yelling behind him "You tell anyone what you saw in here and I'll tell them everyone about your little crush!" Flash bellowed from behind him.

* * *

Thoughts raced through his head. _I can't believe how close I was to him. I could feel his breath on my face._ The thought brought swelling back to his pants again. Flash wasn't sure just when he developed feeling for the geeky Peter Parker, but one thing was for sure, Pete could never find out. No one could. He worked so hard all these years, calling him names, picking on him, throwing him in the dumpster, typical School Jock things. How would the other guys feel being in the shower with him once they knew? As his mind drifted back to the shower again, Flash felt the pressure in his pants grow even tighter. _Thank God schools almost out._ He thought silently to himself as he tried to not envision every detail of the lean, boy that both graced and haunted his dreams.

* * *

Peter laid in bed listening to his police scanner. It had been a slow night and that was probably a good thing seeing as how the tangled webs of Peters mind was getting almost as unmanageable as those from his web slingers. _Do I have a crush on Flash? The Flash? Flash Thompson that has made my life miserable since like 7__th__ grade? _Peter focused on the scanner for a moment, "We have a 459 on Fisher Street. Subject in custody." _Maybe it was just because he was so close? The physical proximity could have been enough. Yea, and with teenage hormones... _ Thoughts of Flash still floated in the back of his head.

Flipping off his scanner, Peter put on a t-shirt with the Spiderman costume design on it, he thought it just too ironic to pass up when he seen it in the store, and some dark jeans before jumping out the window and swinging through the streets. Sometimes it just helped to fly to a quiet rooftop and be alone. Peter glided from a street lamp, swung under a bridge and paused for a moment as he perched on a street sign. It had been a long time, but Peter thought this just might be the street Flash lived on. Scanning the windows Peter stuck to the shadows as he swung down the deserted street until spotting the right one. Flash was just walking out of sight down a hallway as Peter caught sight and stopped.

A moment later a light in the next window came on and Flash passed by the window, shirt already over his head and being tossed on the floor. Peters curiosity peaked and in a blink he was across the narrow street and above the window, watching carefully as Flash stripped naked and laid in bed. Peter almost sighed in disappointment as the room plunged into darkness with the flick of a lamp switch, but almost as quickly the T.V. Began to glow and a late night game show announcer could be heard. In the glow of the T.V. Peter watched as Flash closed his eyes and fondled himself.

The spandex Spiderman pants under his jeans forced him to rearrange in own man hood in order to avoid growing discomfort from the erection forming. Peter hung upside down as he stroked himself at the sight of Flashes pleasure. With little effort he could remember the smell of soap and sweat from the showers earlier in the day and his pleasure intensified. The blood was running to his head, but the light headed feeling only seamed to add to his excitement. Watching through the window he could see the rhythm in Flashs hand slow and become less steady, and as Flash arched his back Peter knew what had just happened and although it was too dark to see the streams of creamy white semen, his imagination was good enough and trying his best to remain quiet Peter released his own load, held tight to him by his red and blue spandex pants.


End file.
